Technological advancement with digital cameras in recent years has both reduced the size and the cost of digital cameras. Digital cameras are largely mass produced in a large number of electronic devices, such as pocket-sized cameras, mobile phones, computers, tablets, and other devices. Users often have a camera at their disposal and may snap a photograph of a document rather than write down the contents of the document. As a result, users may over time accumulate a large number of images that contain documents.
With the decrease in costs for storage, users often store a large number of their captured images both on their cameras and in remote storage. Instead of reviewing and organizing images before uploading, users simply upload the entire set to content management systems to store, manage, and review their captured images. With images that contain documents mixed with other images, it can be difficult to find a particular image with a document. Accordingly, there is a need for improved image classification and organization of images.